Barbecuing outside on warm evenings is one of summer's great pleasure. It is common to roast or broil meat and/or fish on a rack over a source of heat, such as over hot coals of a conventional barbecue grill. Typically, the grill is covered with a cover or lid while the food is barbecued. Moisture released from the food during the roasting process condenses into a fluid as it contacts the lid. This fluid drips off the lower edge of the lid and onto the surface adjacent the grill resulting in undesirable stains, property damage and potential hazards.